The rogue programme
by The Virii Twins
Summary: The twins have to track down a rogue programme for The Merovingian, but what effect will she have on the twins.
1. How close the twin’s really are

Chapter One : How close the twin's really are

Two was sitting on one of the sofa's looking out of the window in their suite. Why was The Merovingian leaving it so long in between assignments? We know we angered him in not retrieving the key maker but we were both eager to get back out in the field. For a programme that was made to be fighting sitting still is very frustrating.

He herd light footsteps on the carpet making their way over to him, it was impossible for either of them to sneak up on the other. They tried it from time to time whilst training and no matter how quiet they were or how tired the other one was they still never managed to succeed. 'We are board' One had heard this a lot in the last few days, Two always was the most restless out of the two, he always got annoyed when they were stuck in one place for too long. 'We know we are' he put his hands on his twin's shoulders and slowly slides them to his chest, 'what can we do to alleviate the boredom?'

Two looks over his shoulder with a mischievous smirk on his lips, he removes his sunglasses and places them in his pocket. He stares at his twins with his silver eyes, he knows it sends shivers down One's spine, he can see the slight shudder wracking his frame and he can feel it through their link, 'Their are several things that would do the trick. He swivels round so he is kneeling on the sofa and takes One's face in his hands and kisses him with such furiosity and passions, if someone saw the love that was between these two this second they would melt into a puddle on the floor.

The next 30 seconds are spent with the twins pulling and clawing at each other's clothes desperate to get them off and touch bare skin. By the time they reach the bed both are full striped of their clothing and they tumble to the bed in a tangle of limbs. One finally manages to pin Two down to the bed, he had always been the more dominant of the two, which was fine by Two but he liked to have his moments of being dominant.

One take's both his brother's wrists in his hands and pins them to the bed above his head, leaning down he takes Twins lower lip in between his teeth and bites down just hard enough to cause a little pain, both of them liked it a bit rough when it came to private activities. All Two could do was lay there moaning and writhing under his brother's ministrations.

Half an hour later they heard a knock at their door, they were still trying to regain their breath after their rather exhilarating activities. Both twin's looked at each other 'we aren't expecting anyone' 'no we are not,' they phase off the bed and when their feet reach the ground they are fully clothed and their breathing is back to normal. They never let anyone know what went on between the two of them, the only person who knew was Persephone and she was just glad that we had some love in our lives, unlike her, bless her. Opening the door they see one of The Mero's lower henchmen standing there, was he actually shaking, what a useless excuse of a programme.

"The....The Merovingian requests your presence in his office." He practically stammered out.

The twin's only reply was to nod, at seeing this he turned from the door and to the twin's amusement almost runs back down the hall. 'we suppose we should go and see what he wants' Two sighs over their mental link, 'you never know he might have a new assignment for us' that puts a smile on Two's face and they make their way out of their suite and to The Mero's office.


	2. Brotherly jesting

Chapter Two : Brotherly jesting

The doors to The Merovingian's office swung open disturbing him from what he was doing on his laptop, he knew who had walked through, only two people dared to barge into his office like that and that was only because they knew he wouldn't delete them. The twin's were his most sophisticated body guards, they would have to do a lot to make him delete them. "Come in gentlemen," he smirked knowing the reaction using this word would get from the twin's, it always got to them, made them sound too much like a human.

They both knew he did that on purpose, at least he wasn't threatening to delete them, yet. He would only delete them if he had no other possible choice, he knew that if they unleashed all their fury they would beat him. "You asked for us," they stated in perfect unison.

"Yes, I have a little matter I would like you to take care of, there is a certain programme I would like to ascertain and I believe you are the gentlemen to fulfil this requirement. She is to be brought back unharmed and do not underestimate her." He did it again, he used that word, this was obviously his punishment for them loosing the key maker, he knew exactly how much they hated that word. They just nodded their consent.

He slid a file over to them, One picked it up while Two watched over his shoulder as a photo slid out of the folder, "this is what she looked like last time she was spotted," at hearing this both twin's looked at him slightly confused, much to their dismay he just chuckled at them. "This is sure to put you two to the test, let's hope you have more luck with her than you had with the key maker," 'we knew that was going to come up at some point' One sounded slightly annoyed, 'at least we get out of the château' Two wanted to look on the bright side, he was fed up with being stuck in here.

They nodded their heads, turned and walked to the office door coats flapping behind them, 'let's have a little fun at Mero's expense shall we' One's smirk looks positively evil, with a matching smirk Two replied 'yes let's'. They both knew one of his pet hates when he was in his office was people leaving his door open, as they walked through the door they each grabbed the edge of one of the doors and started to close them just as they were about to close they pulled them open full force with a loud bang, 'I think that was enough to get his attention'. After seeing The Mero shoot up from his desk they took off running down the corridor both feeling like naughty school kids caught in the act, as they herd Mero nearing the door they stopped in the corridor and turned to face him.

He appeared in the door way looking at them, face bright red with anger, this was so much fun, they both stood there with mischievous smirks on their lips, as they phased and started to float away they could hear The Mero shouting at them "Damn you Virii twins!!!!" Living in the château could be fun from time to time, they loved being the tricksters of the place, and everyone living here was their pray.

After materialising back in their suite on their bed they burst out in hysterics, they were the only ones they let all there inhibitions go with, they would show every emotion they had with each other but never with anyone else. 'I suppose we should get our equipment together and get going,' they both rolled off the bed 'you get the weapons and car keys, I'll get the laptop ready,' both turned and went on their separate ways. Two went over to the small desk that sat in one corner of their suite to get the laptop charged and any useful information ready, One went into a room leading off the main suite where they kept their weapons and other supplies. He picked out each of their razors, several hand guns and a couple of machine guns, just in case.

After meeting back in the main suite when both were finished with their tasks they headed out of their room and down to the parking garage. They looked over to where their car was normally parked, good The Mero has replaced their car after the highway incident. Walking over to their spot there sat a brand new black Escalade, 'I hope he remembered to modify it to our spec' One looked over at Two 'just be grateful he actually gave us another car,' 'yeh yeh, let's go shall we,' 'I'm driving' One shouted up, ' that's not fair, why do you get to drive?' 'Because dear brother of min, I called it first and what happened last time you were driving?' 'Now that wasn't my fault, blame those damn rebels' 'mmh hm.'

One happily jumped into the car, he liked to drive, he never did trust his brother behind the wheel. Two grumpily got in with a big pout on his lips, why did One have to bring that up, he would have crashed as well if he was driving when that happened. Starting the car, they drove out of the parking garage on their way to find this programme The Mero wants. 'Here the fun begins' One says happily turning out of the château's drive way, the only reply he got from Two was a grumble, instantly putting a smile on his face, Two would soon cheer up when he got to slash at something with his razor or shoot something.


	3. First attempt

Chapter Three : First attempt

Ebony sat in her apartment, at least it was her apartment for the time being, she never stayed in one place to long or he would find her, he had been searching and hunting her for a while now. Over the course of that time he had sent several other programmes to try and catch her, but every time she had managed to get away, thank god. She was sat at her laptop in the living room searching the matrix for any anomalies and checking her vicinity to see if any of his mongrels were coming her way, it had been quiet for way to long, something was going to happen, she knew it, could feel it and whatever it was it was going to be big.

Little did she know that there were two of his 'mongrels', but they were more like pure breeds with the programming they had, heading her way.

'Are you sure this is the place' One grumbled as they rolled up to a rundown apartment building, 'apparently, that's what the laptop says anyway, see' Two turned the laptop towards One so he could see the map hat was on its screen. 'Hm, looks about right, and it doesn't know we are here?' 'No I tapped into its computer so we would appear as just ordinary people,' Two had a pleased look on his face, 'Well done, this should be easy enough then, let's go and get this over with.' They both got out the car, checked their pockets for their razors and each picked up a gun and tucked it into the waistband of their trousers at the back, so it was out the way but their if they needed it, Mero only said he wanted the programme alive he didn't saying anything about uninjured.

Walking through the front door of the building they looked round for any signs of security, not that a building in this state would do, but better to be safe than sorry. Seeing no security of any kind One smirked 'this will be easier than we thought,' Two just nodded in reply. One paused in front of the lift and turned to Two 'What floor did it say she was on?' '4th floor.' As the lift dinged its presence and opened its doors they stepped in and turned to face the front coats flurrying out behind them. One punched the 4 button and waited while the doors closed.

Neither said anything verbally or mentally on the way up, both were focused on what might happen once they got to the programmes apartment and what the outcome might be. As the lift dinged again announcing they were at their destined floor the doors opened and they stepped out starting to stalk down the hallway, eyes and ears open o any form of activity. 'Which apartment?' '409' they kept walking until they reached a dingy green door, its pain was peeling off and the plaque with the number on was a faded and rusty, the number on the plaque read 409. With one last glance at each other they both kicked the door down, neither of them were the diplomatic kind, they preferred fight now ask questions later.

As they barged through the door they both whipped out their razors and scanned the room for the programme, sat at a laptop in the living area was an average looking person, but there was something with her code that wasn't quite right, neither of them could put their finger on it. This would be easy she would be no match for them, they had a rather unfair advantage, but there we go they were here to do a job and they were going to finish it.

Ebony turned round from her laptop after hearing her door being broken down, damn it he had sent the twins, this was not good, hang on they didn't show up in the matrix, she glanced back at her screen and it showed there their were two humans in her room, not two other programmes. Standing up with such force that it threw her chair over and she faced the twins with a look a pure hatred on her face, "how did you do that?" Two took a step towards her and she tried to back up a step forgetting her desk was there and the back of her legs bumped into it, "All we did was simply hack into your computer and told it to show us as two humans..." "and it did the trick, you didn't think anything of it and just kept on scanning," One finished as he stepped level with his brother.

Ebony started to panic, and that didn't happen very often, but these two were a lot more menacing in person and they were also a lot more dangerous than the other ones he had sent after her, he must be starting to get cheesed off. "I won't go back, you can't make me, I will never work for him," "We don't have to hurt you.." another step forward "but we will be quite happy to if we have to" One stepped forward to meet Two. "NO! I will never go back to him"

The twins only blinked for a millisecond but when they opened their eyes she was gone, 'where did she go' Ones voice was full of anger, 'we don't know, how can she just disappear?' 'No programme can do that.' They both turn and punch the wall to release the sudden build up of anger. 'We are getting aggravated' One growled 'Yes we are' Two's voice was a lot calmer than his brother's. One was the storm and Two was the calm.


	4. Chameleon twins

Chapter Four : Chameleon twins

They were still stood in the grotty apartment that had held the programme they were searching for only minutes ago. Both of them were still trying o figure out how she could just disappear like that, 'What are we going to do now' One's voice was still full of anger, Two's gaze went to the laptop, following his brother's motions he remembered he laptop on the desk, she would have to come back for it if she wanted to get anywhere. Two's voice was still calm and collected 'when she comes back we will get her then,' 'she will know we are still here, she's not stupid enough to come back while we are still around,' Two had a calculating look on his face 'what are you thinking brother?' One asked still angry now it was due to his brother keeping things from him, 'If we hack into our programming and tell it to make us show up as part of the furniture or walls, whatever it is we are stood closest to then we would appear invisible.' Both of them no had smirks on their faces, this should work. Now all they had to do was wait, unfortunately not Two's forte.

After a few hours Ebony hoped that the twins might have cleared off long enough for her to get her laptop, she would be lost without it. Making her way through the lobby of her building she kept her eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary, she kept her vision in the coded version, she knew the twins could phase and in doing that they could sneak up on her, but in the coded version she would be able to see them, unless they were able to change their coding, but they weren't her now were they.

She gingerly entered the lift, this was a bad place o be if you thought you might get attacked, if something happened you had nowhere to go, if they did try and attack her here she would be a sitting duck. As the lift dinged its presence at her floor she let out a breath she hadn't realised she way holding, so far so good. She shuffled down the hallway keeping her back up against the wall, no way would she let them sneak up behind her, she had more sense than that.

'Two she is coming,' 'Yes, the code is different around her somehow, what is so special about her,' 'I don't know, we can ask her once we have caught her.' One had calmed down now and was his usual calculating self. As they heard the door handle turning they both put their backs flat against the wall. 'Let's hope your hacking is as good as I hope it is, or you are so deleted' 'It will work brother, you never have any faith in me.'

Once Ebony had reached her door she gently turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open, nothing happened. She poked her head round the corner and scanned the room, everything looked normal, her gaze fell on her desk good her laptop was still there, the twins obviously didn't want to take it. Not seeing any threats she stepped fully into the room closing and locking the door behind her. She went over to her laptop almost running, quickly shut the lip and tucked it under her arm, she turned to walk back to the door but didn't move, that was going on?

It was only then she felt the slight breeze on her neck, ok that's not good. She set her vision back to normal and was staring at one of the twins, the other one had both arms wrapped round her midsection from behind, she tried to get out of his hold to no avail, damn these guys are strong. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on altering her coding, One could tell she was up to something and he was not willing to let her escape a second time. Since he was the one facing her it was up to him to stop whatever it was she was doing, his mind raced through several things he could have done but crossed them off, as a last resort and needing to take action now he got his razor from his pocket and flipped it open. Placing the razor on her neck and pressing enough to just bite into the skin, his voice was almost a growl "I wouldn't try anything if I were you."

At feeling the razor on her throat and hearing the growled words her eyes shot open and stopped what she was doing. "That's better" the twin behind her voice purred in her ear, they very close to opposites for twins. The twin in front of her pulled out a pair of strange looking handcuffs from under his coat and put them round her wrists, when the metal linked up round her wrists is started to glow, she felt a shockwave go through her, she felt it down to her very core. Switching her vision back to the coded version she looked down at her body, no they hadn't, now she had no hope of getting away.

One pulled her roughly out of Two's grip and pushed her down onto one of the sofas, "now sit there and be quiet, we have work to do," by this time Two was already sat at her desk with their laptop open and was tapping away at keys, as he felt One approach he opened up there mental link, 'we are putting our coding back to normal, I don't think Mero would appreciate it if he couldn't see us, although, it may come in handy for our own amusement' he looked up at One with that mischievous smirk again, 'hmm that could prove amusing, when you've done that us her laptop to temporarily block anything special in her programming, then let's get out of here' Two's reply was only to nod.

Ebony hated it when she was with programmes that could communicate telepathically, you never knew what they were saying, sometimes you could tell by their expressions but these two very rarely showed any emotion. The only emotion she saw was one of them smirked, she thought it was the one that was holding her, everyone said that they were identical but if you looked closely you could see the differences. The one that was stood in front of her and had deposited her on the sofa had a more defined jaw line and looked a slimmer of the two, the other one had slightly softer features, a more rounded jaw line, he was more broadly set than his brother he had slightly bigger shoulders and those lips were just made for kissing. Hang on where did that come from, come on Ebony pull yourself together.


	5. A new way of life

Sorry it took my so long to get this next chapter done, had a really busy weekend. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Five : A new way of life

After Two had temporarily adjusted Ebony's special programming they unceremoniously dragged her down to their SUV waiting outside, Two opened the door and One threw her on the back seat, after closing the door Two got into the passenger's seat while one slid behind the wheel. This should surely stop The Mero being mad at them, they had captured the programme, in one day, with no injuries as well.

After arriving at the château they take her straight to The Mero's office, they once again walk straight through the doors without knocking. He is sat behind his desk taping away on the laptop in front of him, but as his eyes see what we are leading in he closes his laptop and pushes it to one side.

"Ah, I see I'm not going to be disappointed, well done," the only sign the twins show that they have understood was a small nod of their heads. At a wave of the Mero's hand they walk Ebony up to the desk and sit her down in one of the chairs, after she had sat down Mero pulls and envelope out of one of the desk draws and throws it at one of the twins, he deftly catches it and looks inside. There is a healthy stack of cash inside, more than enough for the easy mission they had just completed, Mero obviously really wanted her, again they gave a curt nod and walked out of the door leaving it open and they walked through, just because he had paid them well doesn't mean they are going to stop annoying him.

Ebony could hear a low growl in The Mero's throat as the wins walked out and left the door open, she would have to remember that 'leaving office door open annoys Mero' got it. He violently pushed away from his desk and stopped over to the doors pulling them shut so hard she thought they would come off their hinges. "Stupid Virii twins, I don't know why I put up with them." He muttered in a low voice that he thought he was saying to himself but Ebony managed to overhear, she was trying desperately hard to suppress the laughter that wanted to erupt, but she couldn't hold back the smile that pulled at the corner of her mouth, ok that's worrying that was just like the twins smirks.

Making his way back over to his desk he calmly sat back in his chair, leaning back with his hands folded in his lap and looking intently at Ebony. "How would you like to join me?" His voice had sickly sweet tone to it.

"You have got to be kidding" there was a hit on genuine laughter in my voice, seeing his expression as stoic as ever, my god he was serious, "let's go with no."

He didn't seem too happy about this, he obviously didn't have a sense of humour, "Help me and your mother and father will live."

With this my expression turned as serious as ever. We both sat there for what seemed to be a life time sizing each other up, seeing the expression in his eyes, I had seen that many times before, he wasn't lying. "Fine" my voice was barely above a whisper, I couldn't believe I was going to do this.

"Fantastique," he tapped a few times on his laptop and a minute later a felt a breeze on the back of my neck, turning round in my chair I see the twins stood side by side looking at Mero. "Take her with you and show her round she is to be working for me now."

After taking her out of The Mero's office they show her all the basic stuff she needed to know, she already had two favourites rooms, the weapons room, as soon as she saw it her eyes lit up, it had ever weapon you could possible think of in it. The other room was the training room, it was vast, the whole floor was like a one big spring board for fighting on, there was defiantly much fun to be had. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad working for him after all and maybe she could have her own fun annoying the Mero.

After having had the grand tour she was taken to a huge suite, everything was either white or silver, the twins blended in perfectly, I guess this is where they stayed. The living area had two big white leather sofas and a matching arm chair, a desk tucked away in the corner with a silver laptop on it, a huge silver TV mounted on the wall in front of the sofa's and arm chair. There were two doors leading off the main room, one on the left wall and one on the far wall, I assume they were the bathroom and bedroom.

Just the word bathroom made her relax, she couldn't wait to get a hot soothing shower, after everything that had happened. Taking a step forward she turned to face the twins, "where will I be staying?" Both twins shared a look, why did they always have to wear sunglasses, it made their expressions very difficult to read, but that is probably why they wear them. A smirk appeared on both sets of lips and their heads slowly turned to me, this was not going to be good, it was bad news, at least on my part, I could tell.

"You will be staying here..." his voice was as smooth as ever.

"With us," His brother finishing is sentence, his voice just as velvety smooth as his brother's.

I felt something siring deep within me but immediately pushed that feeling aside, I was here to work. "So where will I sleep?"

"On the couch," after seeing the look on my face both smirks widened slightly, oh wasn't this going to be fun. I was going to be living in the same rooms as these two and I keep getting this feeling deep within me, and apparently they revelled in seeing people uncomfortable.

As this was where I was going to be living, hopefully temporarily, I sure as hell wasn't going to ask their permission to take a shower. Turning on my heal I head for the door on the left wall hoping I was heading for the correct door, "where are you going?" "to take a shower," as I reached the door I turned back to face he twins, "and if either of you even think about phasing through the door I swear I will delete both your asses," the shocked look on their faces alone was worth all of this I'm guessing not many people had the guts to speak to them two like that.

'Two how did she know that we could phase?' here was a slight hint of worry in his thoughts, 'we don't know, is she knows that what else does she know about us' his thoughts held the same worry that was in his brothers, 'then we shall question her when she comes out.


	6. Explanations and revelations

Chapter Six : Explanations and revelations

After her refreshing shower ebony steps into the bathroom wrapping a towel round her wet form, the one thing she hadn't thought about when she rushed into the shower were clean clothes, no way was she putting those clothes back on. There was only one thing for it, she took a deep breath and walked to the door leading to the main room, unlocking it she gingerly pulled it open and poked her head through the gap. Looking round she saw both twins sitting on one of the sofa's, this was so embarrassing, "erm......" come on Ebony spit it out "are there any clothes for me to wear?" her voice was just above a whisper, but she was sure the twins easily herd her, being assassins having every sense finely tuned.

In unison both twins pointed toward a wardrobe that stood in one corner, great so she was going to have to walk over there in just a towel, right past the twins. They were defiantly not making this easy on her. Pulling all her courage together she pushed the bathroom door all the way open and stepped out into the room, both sets of eyes were still on her but now both mouths were agape as well, ah so they weren't always as cool and collected as everyone thought. This boosted her confidence tenfold, she sauntered past them, their eyes following her every move, just to make it even worse she swayed her hips just so.

Just as she reached the wardrobe she looked over her shoulder, "it's rude to stare," to her utter shock both twins lower their heads to look at the floor and their cheeks had a vague hint of pink to them. Hold on were they blushing, they were capable of blushing, feeling slightly sorry for making them uncomfortable and making them act abnormally, she grabbed some clothes out of the wardrobe, there was plenty of choice but they were all silver and gray, a few shades darker than their clothes.

5minutes later she had donned the clothes and dried her hair the best she could, she took one last look in the mirror. She was wearing gray trousers, a silver shirt and her necklace of course, she never took that off and bare feet. Smoothing down her hair one last time she emerged from the bathroom, the twins were still sat in the same sofa but not were staring at the TV which was showing a programme about martial arts. Walking over she sat in the other sofa facing the TV, these sofas were great she could curl up on it and still have loads of room to spare.

After about half an hour of watching TV it was turned off plunging the room into total silence, both twins turned to face her and she shrank under their gaze. Their faces were back to their normal stony expressions.

"We have a few....."

"Questions for you to answer."

Oh no, what was it going to be. As she was trying to steady herself so her voice didn't shake when she replied she saw their gaze drifting downwards, towards her necklace, automatically her hand came up to grasp it to hide it from view. The twins shared another look before returning their gaze to her.

"What are you?"

"How did you disappear when we came to get you?"

"Why does Mero want you?"

Wow ok, this was going to take a bit of time. "Ok, I'm a programme, with a few extras as it were, I am capable of adjusting the code of the matrix to whatever, within reason, that I want, that was how I was able to 'disappear' as you put it. I manipulated the code to show me as nothing but air and voila I disappeared." I paused for a few seconds so they could process what I had just told them.

"And as for Mero, My mother and father used to work for him before I was born, they used to be his main security, wherever they were they would manipulate the code so that it showed nothing to do with them. All was well for a few hundred years until my they found out what the Mero was planning on doing, he was going to replace them with a more sophisticated programme. So they managed to escape and have been on the run since, I was brought into the world about fifty years ago, I stayed with them for about 20 years while I fully understood my specific programming, then went off on my own. Even my name relates to my programming, Ebony, meaning that if I wish to I can become as dark as a shadow and not be seen."

I paused again, this time for a few minutes while I regained my breath and any unwanted emotions that had started to surface. "I think that thoroughly answers you questions."

There was silence for a few minutes and the twins had thoughtful looks on their faces, they were doing that telepathic thing again. They shock her a bit by rising from their seats and walk over to her sofa and sit down either side of her, every single muscle in her body was tense, with the fight or flight reflex.

"There is one last thing we want to know..."

The twin on her left gentle grasps the necklace, "Where did you get this?"

She takes the necklace from the twins and looks down at it with a slightly sad look on her face, "my father gave it to me." Hearing a slight rustle of clothing she raises her eyes to see both twins ties loosened off and undoing the top buttons of their shirts, all her muscles tense even more if that was even possible. She relaxes ever so slightly as she sees two necklaces being pulled out from under the twins shirts, they were identical to hers, how can that be, they all lean slightly closer and put the necklaces together, each piece makes up a perfect third of the circle. The all fit together perfectly, they were meant to be a whole, three sets of eyes locked with each other. What did this mean?

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Oh cliff hanger, what will the necklace mean?

Hope you liked this chapter I loved writing it.


	7. Revelation explanation

Chapter Seven : Revelation explanation

Ebony stared aghast at the necklaces, her whole body was trembling, "where did you get them?" Her voice was shaking so much you could only just make out the words. Both twins placed their necklaces back under their shirts, "They were given to us by Persephone 50 years ago," with hearing this Ebony's eyes shot up to meet the twins who was speaking but they were still blocked behind smoke lensed sunglasses, why were they given them when she was born.

It was the other twins turn to speak, her eyes turned to meet his gaze, "we were told to never mention them, but always wear them,"

"Persephone said that no one knew we had them apart from there maker,"

"We never quite understood, but we have always trusted what she has said, so we always wear them but keep them hidden from view."

"The question is, why have we all got ones exactly the same that fit together perfectly."

Ebony's eyes had been flitting between the two as each on had spoken his part, the last question asked was a very good one, why would they all have one's the same, was her father the maker of them all and if he was why give two to these assassins. "My father told me that my part was a third of a very special key, and that key would unlock the greatest gift someone could ever get. Emotion."

He twins shared what looked to be a worried look. Ebony continued even though that look sent worry rambling through her body, "he said that at the same time I was born or made which ever phrase you would prefer, there was another programme made that was my counterpart, my equal, my opposite, my whole, and that they were given the other part to this necklace. He said that when we would meet and the necklaces were put together the process of starting to get emotions would happen."

While the twins reflected on what she had said he took a few moments to think about it herself, she thought she was saying it in her head but as it was the word were coming out of her mouth, "I knew it would be a programme, I was ready for that, could handle that, but two and these two of all programmes." Clearing the fog from her eyes she looked at the twins, they both had shocked and offended looks, what were they....... hang on, "did I just say all that out loud?" As the twins lightly shook their heads saw swore rather loudly "shit!"

After they had all recovered from the information taken in from all parties and had been processed they all agreed on going to bed and maybe continue talking about it in the morning. After bidding each other goodnight the twins went into their bedroom and Ebony snuggled up on one of the sofas, that were surprisingly comfortable, with a spare blanket and pillow. Hopefully everything would feel a bit better in the morning. Although as she lay there she had a good chance to reflect. She felt surprisingly at ease, even though she was now in employment of the Mero the twin's presence calmed and soothed her, which was strange considering they killed, kidnapped and blew thing up for a living.

She felt as if this was where she was meant to be, this was home. She supposed it wasn't bad having two other programmes to share these emotions with that would soon be occurring, and although the twins seemed imposing, cold and to have no heart she felt more connected to them than she had to anyone in a long time. Not to mention that they were very handsome.

The next day went along rather uneventful, the twins were already gone when she got up. After getting ready and having breakfast she explored the château for the rest of the day, it was a very boring place to be, she was going to get very board very quickly. That meant lots of things try and alleviate said boredom. No one here seemed to have a sense of humour, so playing prances should lighten the place up a bit. After deciding this she carefully watched the day to day life of the château, sorting away all the information she had learnt for further use later on.

After arriving back at the twins suite late afternoon she saw she still had the place to herself. Deciding to have a chill before the twins got back she sat down on one of the sofas and turned the TV one, it was then she noticed there was a silver cell phone on the table near the TV. Walling over she picked up the cell phone and there was a note on it, 'so I can contact you whenever necessary, always have it with you, M." Neat I get toys with the job as well, anything else new, glancing around something else new catches her eye, on the desk in the corner there are now two silver laptops, one of them had another note on it, "for Ebony, M." Yay look at that, continuing to look round for anything else new, she scans the whole room but nothing else looks new.

Taking the laptop and the cell phone she takes them back over to the sofa. She opens the laptop and scans through all the programmes installed on it, just your average programmes nothing exciting. Flipping open the cell phone she scans through the numbers, La Vrai – boring, Mero – boring, Persephone – boring, Twins – umm, this one picked her interest, if she was going to start a little havoc may as well start with her new roommates. She typed out a text message and sent it to the twins.

Two's phone beeped in his pocket, pulling it out he saw it was from Ebony, 'oh no what has she done' One asked glancing at the message over his shoulder, Two opened the message, it read "Boo". Two smirks appeared on two sets of lips, Two typed in a reply and sent it then continued with what they were doing.

Ebony herd her phone beep in reply, quickly finishing what she was doing on her laptop she picked up the phone and looked at the message and burst into a fit of giggles. The message read "Boo back" she knew she was being childish with her message but she wasn't actually expecting a reply let alone a comical one. So they did have a sense of humour under here somewhere, this was going to be so much fun, they could be partners in playing pranks.


	8. Revelations beginning

Chapter Eight : Revelations beginning

By the time the twins came back she had just fallen into a light sleep, although they phased through the door to not make any noise, the sound of their feet walking across the carpet woke her from her light slumber. She remained still apart from cracking one of her eyes open so she could watch them cross the suite to their bedroom, she didn't want them to think they had woken her after they were taking so much care not to wake her, she was sure they were never this careful or considerate with anyone else.

As they phased through the door to their room she was now fully wake, what could she do to keep her occupied, a slightly evil smile crossed her lips. She sat up on the sofa and pulled her laptop over, for the next half an hour she furiously typed away, trying to hack into the twins programming, they had so many firewalls it was unreal, she had never seen anything like it, she just prayed she wasn't going to get into trouble for playing with their coding. After having finished playing with the twins coding she closed her laptop, snuggled down in the sofa and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up unusually early for her the following morning, but enjoying that blissful feeling of still being slightly asleep she stayed on the sofa enjoying the feeling. What brought her back to reality was the sound of the twins bedroom door opening, a smile pulled at her lips and she quickly got rid of it before she looked towards the twins. But soon after turning to the wins she could not help but burst into fits of laughter. Each twin was wearing a pink leotard with a pink too too round their waist.

At Ebony's laughter they both turned to look at the other, "we are not impressed," "no we aren't." Both phased and when back to their normal silver clothes, they both sighed with great relief that they weren't stuck that way. They promptly turned angry faces towards the cause of their brief code change.

Ebony looked to the twins and seeing he look on their faces she went from hysterical laughter to slightly scared for her life in a second. As the twins began to approach her she leapt from the sofa and made for the door, hopefully if she could make it to the hall or where there would be other people they would be less inclined to kill her. She was soon at the main door and pulled of the handle, but to no avail, it was locked and the twins had they key. Turning to face the room she came face to face with both twins, they stood shoulder to shoulder a few feet from her, they looked distinctly like a white impenetrable wall.

"Sorry" her voice was just above a whisper and she promptly dropped her eyes to the floor, accepting whatever they planned on doing to her, would it be death by razor, gun or by bare hands. When she felt a hand on her cheek she flinched away from it, it was persistent, but it wasn't hurting her it was just resting on her cheek. Braving lifting her eyes level with the twins their angered looks were gone, they now looked slightly sad and a little afraid.

"We do not want you to be afraid of us,"

"Everyone else is afraid of us, we don't want you to be to," both their voices held a certain amount of sorrow.

Showing that I wasn't afraid in the only way I knew how, as I didn't trust my voice, I stepped closer to the twins, lent into the hand that was on my face and placed a hand on each of their chests. This defiantly seemed to hit home as both sets of eyes came up to rest on me, the sorrowful look was gone and now there was a look of genuine happiness.

As there was still a couple of hours before we had to start our day we all went and sat on one of the sofa with me in the middle of the twins and watched some TV. As we sat there I noticed out of the corner of my eye that one of their hands we slowly working their way closer to me, after we had been sat there for about half an hour on had had found my left and one had found me right and our finger intertwined. It felt so comfortable and so right. I didn't want to embarrass the twins as this was obviously a big step for them so I just carried on watching TV and gave their hands an odd squeeze now and again and received a squeeze back.

The day was very similar as the day before, the twins went off to do whatever it was they did, but they said they wouldn't be as late back, and I continued to explore the château and I also went for a run and had a workout in the training room. By the time the evening came I was rather worn out and ready for sleep, getting back to the suite I go ready for bed and snuggled down on the sofa and turned the TV on waiting for the twins to come back.

After about an hour the twins appeared in the room, using the door this time, they came over and flopped down on the sofa either side of me, they looked as worn out as I felt, of their own accord my hands found theirs and interlocked our fingers giving them a little squeeze. I could slowly see the tension leave their bodies and relax. I hadn't realised I had fallen asleep until my pillow, which turned out to be one of the twins shoulders, moved. After realising this I sat back up right and a small brush crept up my cheeks.

Both twins stood up and turned to face me, both were looking at the ground, shuffling their feet and were they blushing, again. "We....we were wonder if you would possibly, maybe want to......."

"Sleep in our bed tonight.....We don't mean for anything to happen...."

"Just to sleep" and both their blushes got even brighter, they looked and sounded so innocent.

"Sounds good to me, not that your sofa's can't comfy but you can't beat a proper bed," I stood up turned the TV off and followed them to their room, it was just like the rest of the suite everything was white or silver. As I was already in my bed clothes I leaped on to the bed and wriggled under the covers, this put a smile on the twins lips and a little chuckled escaped them, that sounds was music to me ears.

After they had phased out of their clothes bar their boxers and I had desperately tried not to stare they slid into the huge bed either side of me. For a few minutes we all laid their on our backs staring at the ceiling, well I wasn't going to lay like this, I would get absolutely no sleep, they must had known this was coming. I rolled onto my side which put me right next to one of the twins sides, using the opportunity I put my head on his shoulder and put my arm across his chest, all his muscles tensed for a few seconds before he relaxed again. I heard a small whimper behind me and looked over my shoulder to see the other twin looking at me with, was that jealousy, he was obviously feeling left out but wasn't going to do anything about it, I grabbed his arm that was furthest away and pulled it round in front of me curling up to it, with me doing this it put him flush to my back and like his brother he tensed for a few second then relaxed completely against me and nuzzled the back of my neck. That was the last thing I remember as sleep took me.


	9. What is hidden behind dark lenses?

Chapter Nine : What is hidden behind dark lenses?

As we all woke up we were in the same positions as when we went to sleep the night before, I knew we had to get up but it was just to comfy here and the feeling of having these two muscular forms either side of me was like being in heaven. I was hen the twins said they didn't have to work that day so we all agreed to stay in bed for an hour or so.

I felt my fleshy pillow move slightly, lifting my head off his chest to see what he was doing I saw him get a silver remote out of one of the draws which turned on the silver TV mounted on the wall facing the bed, I managed to miss that last night. I also noticed that he still had his sunglasses on and so did his brother, "do you even sleep in those glasses?"

"No we take them off to sleep in," fair enough they must put them on as soon as they wake up, "why do you always wear them?"

"We don't like people seeing our eyes" the other twin replied.

"Well we are going to be seeing a lot of each other, do you think you might be able to have them off when we are alone together?" I couldn't quite figure out the look on their faces, had I pushed it to far asking about the glasses? After a few seconds pause they both slowly took their sunglasses off and in synch folded them and placed them on the bedside tables, I held my breath not quick sure what their eyes would be like if they didn't like people seeing them.

As both sets of eyes shyly came up to meet mine my breath came out in a sigh of relief, both sets were as blue as the deepest of seas, they were gorgeous, why would they hide such eyes. What I didn't realise was I was saying all that out loud until a small blush crept up their cheeks, but theirs was nothing compared to the colour that found its way to my face.

"We hide them because..."

"They make us look to human."

"Well I think they look perfect."

After having watched TV for a couple of hours we found our way out of bed, got ready and made our way out of the suite. We had all agreed that we all needed to do a bit of training so made our way to the training room. We just didn't some simple sparing but we all agreed not to hold back, I think the twins were quite shocked with how well I held up my end, although I did end up getting pinned several times by either twin which led to some rather awkward moments of being in close proximity to each other.

After a full day of wearing each other out and several minor injuries we again found ourselves at the twin's suite. Just as we had sat on the sofas to watch a movie someone knocked at the door, immediately both twins tensed, this could be because they had taken their sunglasses off when we entered the suite, it made me extremely happy that they were happy to do this without me even asking. To try and relax them so they didn't kill the poor person at the door I put my hands on the back of their necks and gently stroked the bit of skin above their collar's, both sets of eyes closed and they ever so slightly leaned back into my hands. They both looked at me with a genuine smile before putting their glasses on and going to answer the door.

The person at the door was one of the Mero's servants, "the Merovingian wish's to see Ebony in his office, alone as soon as possible," both twins frowned at the alone part but nodded in reply. Had they really got attached to her that quickly that they didn't want her to go and see Mero on her own, it must be the emotion Ebony was talking about, they had defiantly been feeling strange since they had met her.

As the twins turned away from the door Ebony was already up and on her way over, "may as well go now and get it over with." They removed their glasses again and nodded as she walked past, "see you guys in a bit" again just another nod. Did they know something she didn't, well she would soon find out, she walked out of their suite and started down the corridor towards the Mero's office.

10 minutes later she was walking out of his office with a key in her hand to her new suite, she had been given a suite all to herself, but the thing was she didn't want one, she wanted to stay with the twins. She went back to the twin's room, she wanted to finishes watching the film they had started before they were interrupted. She walked straight into their room with only a glance from the twins, she figured she was one of very few people who could do that and live to tell the tale. Putting herself back on the sofa in between the twins again she realised they hadn't actually change the station or continued to watch the film without her.

As soon as she was settled one of the twins picked up the remote and started the movie again. They sat in relative silence as they watched the movie, the only things that had changed by the end were both twins tie's and waistcoats had been discarded, six shoes sat underneath the table and E bony had ended up with her head in one twins lap and her legs over the other, neither of the seemed to mind, they were probably getting used to it now.

She figured she should probably go to her new suite, but here felt like home now, that was when she realised she didn't even know their names. Looking up at the twins she regarded them each in turn, they were defiantly identical, she bet a lot of people made the mistake thinking they were. "What are your names?" The one she had her legs over replied first, he was the one with the more pronounced jaw, "I'm One." Then it was the one her head was resting on, the one with the kissable lips and slightly bulkier frame than his brother "I'm Two." Strange names but ok.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke up again, "Mero gave me my own suite, so I guess I should be going the bed now," hey both has a sad look on their faces, did they not want her to go either, but there again they weren't stopping her from going, she slid off the sofa and put her shoes back on. "Erm... guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," again just a nod in reply, walking through the door and closing it behind me was one of the hardest things I had ever had to do. I leant against it gathering more will power to make it up to my suite.

After having achieved the task of getting to my new rooms, I got changed for bed a flopped on my new bed, but it wasn't as comfy as the twin's bed and it didn't have them in it. After about an hour of tossing and turned I still couldn't get to sleep, I wonder if the twins are having this much trouble. Relenting I picked up my phone from the bedside table and started to write a text message and sent it to the twins, if she got a reply then it meant they couldn't get to sleep either.

In the twins room Two's phone buzzed on the bedside table, flipping it open he saw I was a message from Ebony, obviously she couldn't sleep either, he and his brother had been trying to get some sleep ever since Ebony left their room. One rolled over to look at the message over Two's shoulder, it read 'I'm board and I can't sleep, grrrrr, what about you guys?' Two tapped a message back and hit send.

Ebony's phone buzzed and she saw it was a message from the twins reading 'we can't either, why don't you come back down.' That was all the asking she needed, in a matter of seconds she was down the stairs and in front of the twins rooms, quietly going through the door then dashing over to the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, she poked her head round the corner and when she saw both twins in the bed looking at her it was enough to melt her into a puddle where she stood. One of them moved over to make room for her in the middle, seeing this she ran and jumped onto the bed and wriggled under the sheets, while One and Two were almost in hysterical laughter. After she had got settled they twins were just starting to stop laughing, a huge blush crept up her cheeks, "and what is so funny?"

"You are like such a little kid" Two just managed to get out around the last bits of laughter, she playfully hit the twins on their arms "quit laughing, its fun acting like a kid sometimes," her reply was a "mm hm" from both wins.

After all the laughing had subsided they took up the same position they had the night before, and she found out it was Two she was using as a pillow and One was snuggle against her back and nuzzling her neck again. Now that they were back together again it only took them all a few minutes before sleep claimed them, and it was the best sleep they had all had in a long time.


	10. Something more

Chapter Ten : Something more

Ebony woke up ridiculously early the next morning, but not matter how much she tried to get back to sleep she couldn't manage it. Relenting she managed to wriggle out of bed, which surprised her that the twins trusted her enough to not be on full alert. She decided to go for a run to get rid of some energy, then she would come back and get a shower, by which time the twins should be getting up.

After having run for a hour and completely wearing herself out, she dragged her tired body back to the twins room, she knew she should probably go to her room but she preferred it here. Creeping over to the bathroom so she didn't wake the twins she stepped in and ran a hot shower and waited till steam was coming out of the cubicle before she stepped in. The hot water on her body felt so good, it eased all her aching muscles from her run, maybe she had pushed herself a little too hard.

Two woke up in their bed and turned to notice and empty gap between One and himself, where was Ebony? It was then he herd to shower running and a small smirk crept up his face, maybe he would go and give her a little surprise, he was sure One wouldn't mind he could come and catch up when he woke up. He knew that One and himself were both extremely attracted to Ebony and by the way Ebony was acting she was attracted to them. After all they were meant to be together.

Ebony figured she should get out of the shower before she looked like a prune, but it felt so god in here. She agreed to give herself 5 more minutes. Stood with her head under the spray she could feel the hot water running all over her skin, hearing a noise in the bathroom she turned find the culprit of the noise, but there was nothing out of place, so she turned back to the spray of the shower. Hearing the noise a second time she turned again, this time seeing Two stood in the bathroom in nothing but his silver trousers, all she could think of was 'god he looks so good.' As Two walked closer to the shower cubicle Ebony couldn't move, it was like she was stuck in a trance, she snapped out of it when Two opened the door and stepped into the shower, "I thought I said no phasing in here while I'm having a shower."

She was getting herself ready to have a go at Two when she was promptly shut up by a pair of lips sealing over hers, after a slip second a struggle she gave in and melted against his body, her arms draping around his neck and playing with his dread locks. What she did was obviously the response he wanted because she was pushed against the tiled wall and Two pressed against her front, she could feel his response in his now soaked trousers. They continued like this for a few minutes until they were disrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening rather forcefully.

Stood in the middle of the bathroom was a rather annoyed looking One, a blush crept up Two's and Ebony's cheeks and they quickly pulled apart and Ebony grabbed a towel to cover herself up. She didn't feel bad about what she was doing with Two because she knew that One would have done exactly the same thing but the look that was on his face was enough to make even her cower. Very carefully stepping round One she made her way over to the wardrobe where her clothes were kept, that was still surprisingly in the twins room, and went into the bedroom to quickly dry off and pull the clothes on.

A few minutes later Ebony appeared out of the bedroom, but the twins were nowhere to be found, the bathroom door was still closed so she figured they were still in there. She decided she would have a play around on her laptop while she was waiting for the twins to come back out, walking past the bathroom over to the desk in the corner she opened the laptop and fired it up. Just after she had put her password in she heard the bathroom door open, turning round to see what took them so long she was met with One only a few inches away from her, a tremor of fear rolled through her body, she knew she shouldn't be afraid of him, but he made her feel so small and weak stood so close to her.

Was he made about what had happened between her and Two? His face was still as unreadable as usual and he had his sunglasses on which made it practically impossible to tell what he was thinking. Before she could try to think anymore about it or try to form any words his hands were on her waist pushing her back against the wall, her hands went to his shoulders to try and push him back enough to give her some room, but he was too strong and resisted her. A split second later his mouth found hers, after a few seconds on continued struggling she gave in, her arms snaking round his neck and he deepened the kiss. She wasn't sure whether they were going to be the same or not, they were the same in so many things, but kissing was not one of them. Two's kiss was more passionate and sensual, whereas One's is more raw and possessive, don't get me wrong both were great. I wonder how many people get to feel what they are like, I don't think they would trust many people enough to let them see something as deep as this, and they were letting me in and letting me see it.

I was so lost in the kiss I didn't notice when One guided me away from the wall and started walking me towards the bedroom, I only snapped out of it when if el another set of hands on my sides just above One's. Slowly breaking the kiss I turned to see Two stood just behind me, god this was going to drive me mad, one of them on their own would have been brilliant but both of them, I don't think there are words to explain what is going through my head at this moment, only that I don't think we will need to go running or to spar to use all our energy today. And if anyone tried to disturb us they would be dead in a flash.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long to write I have been mega busy competing my horse. I will try and update I bit more regularly.

Please review, I would love to hear what you guys think of it.

Until next time, enjoy.


End file.
